Revenge
by gleeismyposion
Summary: Leo pranks the lab rats and what better way for them to get revenge better than tickles?


**A/N Hey guys! So this is inspired from last night's episode. Yes I watch lab rats don't judge anyway I really, really hope you guys enjoy this and takes your mind off all the shit in your lives. Please review and tell me what you thought. Love you guy's xo- Rachel**

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own it. Although I wish I owned Billy Unger**

Leo backed up against the wall, heart pounding in his chest.

"Guys don't, please I'm sorry!" He begged feebly. He was terrified.

"It's too late for sorry" The short one with the sandy brown hair and the glint in his eye.

"Come on guys don't do this I'll do anything, I swear I will"

"wait, wait can we let him go and make him eat a banana while standing on his head?" The tall, dim one asked

The other two looked at him raising their eyebrows at him

"What he said anything!" The tall one shrugged .

The pretty girl with the long brown hair shook her head rolling her eyes.

"Whatever you're still getting" She said

"Please no guys please don't please"

They only smirked jumping on him.

Adam pinned his arms above his arms, while Chase and Bri placed themselves at his sides. Leo squirmed knowing it was no use, he would never be able to get out of Adams supper grip.

"Guys don't" he made one last attempt knowing it wouldn't do anything but seeing no harm in trying

They just grinned down at him before Adam and Chase dug into his sides, he burst into uncontrollable laughter trying to get away.

"Stohahahahah" he begged moving side to side trying to get rid of the feeling of the fingers attacking his sides and stomach.

Chase, Adam and Bri began laughing, they couldn't help it, he looked so funny like this.

"Awww Leo you look so cute like this" Bri cooed

"Shuthahahaahhah upahhahahhahah" Leo said kicking out his legs

"Guys I want to try something, Adam make sure you keep a tight hold on him"

Chase walked to his tummy, lifting his shirt so his belly was exposed Leo's eyes widened knowing what was coming. He thought back to when he was little his mom pinning him down blowing raspberry after raspberry. He shudder at the memory that had been torture and he had the felling Chase wouldn't be as merciful as his mom.

Chase lowered his lips to Leos stomach Leo shacking his head and begging the whole time. He took a deep breath and blew. Leo screamed and for a second they were scared they hurt him. But then he fell into high pitched giggles and they knew he was fine.

"STOPHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA OMGAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAPLEAS EHAHAHAHAHHAH ITAHAHAHAHAHAHTICKLES TO BADAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAH AHAHAHAHHA"

Chase blew a few more raspberries before stopping, not wanting it to become true torture, wanting Leo to have fun too. They gave him a few minutes to catch his breath, before going back in. They all tickled his stomach and sides once in a while dipping into his underarms but never staying to long, knowing he hated being tickled there. They teased the back of his neck, running their fingers over it and blowing raspberries.

"STOPAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAA HHHAHAHA NOAHAHAHAHHAHAAA MOREAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAAAHAHAHAAH PLEASEAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHH" Leo begged his evil siblings.

"I don't know I'm having fun what do you guys think?" Chase asked a smile on his face as he kept tickling

"I'm having fun I don't think I ever want to stop" Bri teased him, slowing her fingers down a bit

"Maybe we should kept going" Chase smirked also slowing his fingers down knowing it was time to stop but wanting drag it on as long as possible.

"GUYSAHAHA HAHHAHAPLEASEHAHAHAHAHAH I CANTAAHAHHAHAHAHA BREATHAHAHAHAHHA" He yelled.

"Are you sorry for pranking us?" Chase asked

"Yeshahahahahhahaha"

"And you'll stop pranking us?" Bri asked

"Yesahahahahahah Nowhahahahahaha stophahahahahh" They did knowing he'd had enough. He curled into a ball whimpering and trying to catch his breath

"I hate you guys" He panted out

"No you don't you love us" Adam teased

Leo nodded, knowing it was true

"Yeah I do. So, so much"

They looked at each other smiling knowing how lucky they were to be able to do stuff like this, to even be alive after what happened with Marcus

"We love you too Leo" Chase said wrapping his brother in a hug. Adam and Bri joined in holding their little brother. They stayed there wrapped in each other, knowing everything would be ok as long as they had each other. At the end of the day that's all they needed.


End file.
